Computers affect our lives in many ways. Among other things, they allow users to communicate with others, access music and videos, edit photos, and access information quickly on any given subject. In a business setting, computers have dramatically decreased the amount of time necessary to perform many work-related tasks. However, due to the many tasks performed and the various roles assumed by a computer user, it is easy for a desktop to become cluttered, making it difficult to find specific items and reducing efficiency.
Solutions exist today which give users the ability to log in as a specific user on a computer system to perform tasks in which the applications, services, and files are arranged according to the role that the user performs. However, in these cases, there is no easy method for the computer system to automatically configure the desktop environment to display only the information that is relevant for the role or activity that the user is currently performing.